Starlight
by Arilya
Summary: It's the year 6174, and the world is about to end. NASA starts evacuating people, and stuff happens. You'll see.


_A/N: yes yes yes i know another song reference title shut up  
i swear this makes even less sense than the last one, i have a problem ok  
this is just a short drabble tbh (also for school heh)_

From: danisnotonfire  
To: AmazingPhil  
Subject: I'M LONELY :'(

My dearest Phil,

You know that time we went to Italy with Chris and PJ, and the weather got so bad our flight back was cancelled? Remember how I was so homesick I had a panic attack, and you had to stand in the middle of the airport with your arms around me for over an hour? Well, now I wish more than anything that you were here with me, because I fear if I spent more time in this space shuttle I will literally break down.

You would think I'd enjoy being here, if you think about the hundreds of hours I have spent watching Doctor Who, but it's just not the same without you. Please try to get on the next ship!

Lots of hugs,  
your Dan.

Dan hits 'send', but can't be bothered to get up from his chair. It's not like he has anything important to do anyway, or anyone to talk to for that matter. He spends about ten minutes refreshing the inbox, hoping for a reply, until he realises it's probably the middle of the night in London and results to just stare blankly at the wall over his computer, thinking about everything that's happened the last four months.

It all started sometime in the middle of June, a few days after Dan's 22nd birthday. He'd been hanging out with Phil in the lounge of their apartment, half paying attention to the TV whilst mindlessly browsing Twitter, when all of a sudden an emergency news sending interrupted the rerun of Great British Bake-off that was currently on. Two rather terrified looking newscasters started talking about some advanced science stuff, which didn't really make much sense to Dan. All he heard was something about 'the end of the world', which both he and his friend just laughed at, before continuing their important day of doing absolutely nothing.

Over the next few days scientists revealed numerous other signs that the world would be going up in flames in not too long. At first people just laughed at them, including Dan and Phil, but eventually people seemed to get how serious the situation was, and began to panic. NASA would start evacuating people to the thousands of space stations, for later to be sent to a planet with a very similar atmosphere, so that they could start building the "New Earth", as they called it. It was the year 6174, so technology was quite advanced, meaning it didn't take too long to reach the stations. However, they did not have much time, and it wasn't very likely they'd be able to evacuate more than half of the population.

Dan himself had tried not to think too much about it, and things were almost back to normal until that fateful day in the beginning of July, when NASA announced they were going to send every UK citizen under the age of 25 up into safety. When Dan heard the news he immediately pinched his own arm, refusing to believe this was actually happening. Sure, he himself would be safe, which was great, but Phil - his best friend, soul mate, the only person he'd ever loved – had turned 26 in January.

The last thing Dan remembers are Phil's eyes glistening with tears as he watched the younger boy boarding the ship, screaming three last words before the doors closed and Dan was sent up into the never ending space.

"Hey, Daniel," Dan abruptly wakes up from his daydream when someone calls his name. It's his younger brother, Johnny, who arrived the day after himself.

"What do you want?" he groans back, not in the mood to deal with people right now.

"The Earth is about to explode," his brother answers simply, like it's the most natural thing in the universe.

Dan's head jerks up, "Come again?" he says, although he thinks he heard it right the first time.

"It's the end of the world!" Johnny yells, imitating some guy from a movie Dan can't remember the name of, but at the moment he couldn't care less about stupid film titles. He stands up, grabs a hold of his brother's shoulders and shakes him, "Are there any ships on the way here!?" he practically yells, on the edge of having another breakdown.

His brother removes Dan's hands from his shoulders and squeezes them tightly. "No, the last one arrived a couple of hours ago. He wasn't there, I'm sorry."

It is like everything moves in slow motion. People are running towards the window next to where Dan's currently standing, where there's a perfect view of the Earth. He's not sure how long time it takes; it could be a couple of seconds or several hours. All he knows is that at one point he sees the Earth go up in flames, and Phil is still down there.

"Philip …" he says, his voice thick with tears threatening to spill over. He feels his brother's arms around him.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
